


Slipping On The Ice (Can Quickly Turn Into a Fall)

by Rose235b



Series: Barely Getting By [5]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Bisexual Pietro Maximoff, Bobby Drake is Very Gay thanks for coming to my Ted Talk, Brotherhood Feels, Brotherhood of Mutants, But Pietro should be able to be a horny Bi, Falling In Love, Freshly out Bobby Drake, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I know I'm disappointing my entire community, M/M, Multi, Pietro Maximoff Feels, Pietro Maximoff is a Little Shit, Pietro is a Good Dad, Team as Family, This isn't a popular ship but I like it okay, without judgement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose235b/pseuds/Rose235b
Summary: It's been years since the last X-Men vs Brotherhood feud, and the B-hood has been settling down with their youngest member. After years of focusing on being the best single dad ever, Pietro wishes to find a nice one night stand. And well, nothing says 'quickly over and done with' quite like an icicle in the summer.Right?"They weren’t dating, not really. First of all, Pietro wasn’t exactly sure if Bobby knew he had a daughter. Second of all, Bobby wasn’t exactly sure if he was into Pietro. [...] He has never pursued a real relationship with romance and stuff, except for Crystal of course, but something about Bobby made him want to spend some more time with him.Still, he was almost sure Bobby didn’t know about his daughter."Takes place 2 years after Full of Life Now, can be read seperately.





	Slipping On The Ice (Can Quickly Turn Into a Fall)

**Author's Note:**

> October 11th is the Coming Out Day and also my birthday. So here is a small gift for all of the LGBTQIA+ (including me)
> 
> Please check out my series, it's pretty fun if I could say so myself ;)

Luna was just over three years old when Pietro realized he hadn’t had sex with anyone since Tabitha.

He didn’t really have the time to think about it before, but now his little girl walked and talked with no problem and that made him long for these first few months when she’d just stumble her way around the Boarding house, giggling to herself about everything. And that in turn made him think about the times when Tabby was still with them and man, he haven’t had sex for over three years now.

So, he somehow convinced Lance to look after Luna – okay, maybe she did all the work with her huge silvery-blue eyes, but it was him who taught her how to use them to her advantage – and ran to New York, deciding to visit one of the old gay clubs he used to go to. After getting in he went straight to the bar, deciding to work his charm on the bartender, not feeling up for waiting until someone else bought him a drink.

Pietro got his gin and tonic after a few suggestive smiles and turned to the dance floor, observing. He almost forgot how watered down the alcohol in this place was and how suffocating the heat coming off the sweaty crowd of teens and young adults could be. Being a full-time single father made him forget about a lot of things.

He scanned the crowd to see if anyone here was his type, but the straight girls were all too drunk, while the guys were all too tall. He always preferred to be the taller one, it made him feel more in control. It was weird, because he still went after people who enjoyed the power of having someone at their mercy. Maybe the kind of sex where you fight over who sets the pace was just better.

His eyes landed on a young guy with short, brown hair. He seemed to be smaller than Pietro and his toned arms and lean physic lured him in. Up until he looked closely at his face and choked on his drink, the gin burning his trachea and nose.

It was one of the X-geeks.

He didn’t know the guy’s name, but he kinda knew his alias. Icedude or something just as ridiculous. He was the comic relief of the group, or at least that’s how Pietro remembered him from Mexico and the Phoenix. It still didn’t explain what he was doing in a place like this.

Pietro really wanted to look away and get back home. Or at least just turn around and pretend he wasn’t there. But the guy was still hot and he really needed to get laid. Desperately, even.

And that’s how Pietro officially met Robert “Bobby” Drake and screwed his brains out.

* * *

They weren’t dating, not really. First of all, Pietro wasn’t exactly sure if Bobby knew he had a daughter. Second of all, Bobby wasn’t exactly sure if he was into Pietro.

And okay, Pietro vowed years ago to never get himself involved in someone’s experimentation period, because he remembered how messy and confusing it was for him and his partner at the time. Back then he really tried to get serious with people, not just fuck them and leave them.

But still, they were fucking for three months now and Pietro was getting restless. He hasn’t ever really pursued a _real_ relationship with romance and stuff, except for Crystal of course, but something about Bobby made him want to spend some more time with him.

Still, he was almost sure Bobby didn’t know about his daughter.

* * *

It was November and they’ve been screwing for half a year now. He still couldn’t call it a relationship, but at least they screwed each other exclusively.

Pietro was pushing Bobby down into the guy’s couch in his New York apartment, leaving a trail of sloppy kisses down his neck when he felt the phone in his pocket vibrate. He was tempted to ignore it, but something inside him felt uneasy, so he sat up and picked up.

And boy, was he glad he did.

“_Mr. Maximoff?”_

“Yeah” He crawled off Bobby who loudly voiced his disapproval.

“_I’m Valerie Johnson from the Sunny Daycare. I’m sorry to say that your daughter-_”

He ran out of the door faster than he ever did. He got to the daycare in a matter of seconds. The woman he’s been talking to on the phone was right next to Luna. The girl’s face was streaked with dirt and tears. He was ready to yell at the woman for the fact that his baby was out in the autumn wind without her jacket, when his eyes fell on her hand limply draped over her knees.

“What happened?” He was right next to them a second later, his face showing nothing but worry. “Luna, baby, how are you feeling?”

“Mr. Maximoff” Miss Johnson was shocked to see him, but decided to let the inhuman speed slide. “She-she’s been playing with the older kids on the monkey bars and she fell. We’re afraid her arm may be broken.”

“It hurts, daddy” Luna choked out, silently sobbing. Her arm was indeed swollen and turning a deep shade of purple.

“I’m taking you straight to the hospital, okay?” He carefully took her into his arms, running off. He had to make sure not to move her arm too much, he knew how a broken bone hurt from his own experience.

* * *

Luna already had a bright pink cast on her arm when Pietro’s phone started to vibrate again. He looked at the caller id, sighing. He didn’t really want to have this conversation.

He picked up and immediately regretted it.

“_Oh my god, Pietro, is everything alright? What happened? Did somebody get hurt?_”

“She’s fine.”

“_Who, Wanda?”_

Pietro mulled over whether or not to do this. He looked down at Luna who was currently kicking up the fallen leaves outside of the hospital. He couldn’t risk her getting hurt in the middle of all this. But then again, he didn’t want to be alone forever.

Well, he had to tell him eventually.

“No, my daughter, Luna.”

He was met with absolute silence, something he was sure was impossible when it came to Bobby. His patience was running thin and he was just about to hang up when Bobby finally said something.

“_I want to meet her. If that’s okay with you, of course.”_

“Yeah, sure” He said before his mind really processed what those words meant.

“_Awesome.”_

* * *

Bobby fell in love with Luna before he fully realized that he was in love with Pietro.

She was sweet and cute and tiny and gave him this small smile every time she saw him. He spoiled her rotten and couldn’t help but want to spend even more time with her.

And Pietro, of course.

It was weird how suddenly after meeting his daughter Bobby went from spending a few days a month with the guy to spending a few days a month without him. He’d take a bus to the Boarding house after classes, play with Luna, help Freddy cook dinner and then study while Pietro gave her a bath and put her to sleep, then Pietro would make fun of him for wanting to be an accountant and they’d go to bed, fuck and sleep.

After three months of this it was Jubilee who made him realize what was going on.

“So, you two are practically married” She chuckled, before taking a sip of her morning coffee. Being roommates with Jubes meant he had to make her a cup of joe every morning in exchange for dinner. Well, on the mornings he happened to even be in their apartment. “Damn, Bobby, you sure moved on from me fast. Three years, was it?”

He stopped stirring his cereal, his eyes widening.

Fuck, they really were practically married.

* * *

That evening when Pietro walked out of Luna’s room, Bobby was waiting right beside the door, a huge smile on his face.

“I love you” Bobby wrapped his arms around Pietro’s waist.

Pietro froze, and for the first time in his life words wouldn’t come out of his mouth.

“I love you too” He finally chocked out, surprising himself with the fact that he really did. “Gosh, I love you.”

He leaned down, capturing Bobby’s lips with his own. Pietro pinned him to the wall with his body, trying to get rid of his shirt as fast as he could without breaking his bones.

“For fuck’s sake” Lance walked by them, kicking Pietro’s shins. “At least move to your room, I don’t want to see that.”


End file.
